I'll do anything for Them!
by CapricornGurl
Summary: RE-WRITE! ChazzXOC - Jayne Johansson is about to embark on her first year at Duel Academy. Armed with her friends, her duel deck & her side-kick Shadow the kitten, She's ready for anything! Or is she...She's faced with her secret crush chazz Princeton...
1. Prep School

_Capricorn: Hello and welcome to my Yu Gi Oh GX fanfic. In this fanfic there MAY be some lemon (depending on my mood for the chapter or if I can be anused!!), not a lot of duelling (never played the game so I've got no idea what monster/spell cards/ traps do!, also I don't want to be flamed coz I've got something wrong!! I hate being flamed!!!!) And I'm gonna throw a handful of new characters and keeping all of the characters we all love!! Unfortunately for some, depending if I have a HUGE brain alteration or needed to cheer myself up, I DO NOT do yaoi. So peeps, there isn't any gay Chazz in this story (prepares to be hit with yaoi lover bombs)_

_Chazz: You know what Capricorn, I think I'm starting to like this story and it hasn't even been written yet!!_

_Capricorn: Aww, thanks Chazz. You'll love me even more when you read the description of the girl you're getting paired with, you'll fall head over heels for her!!_

_Chazz: Really? Is she cuter than Alexis?? Has she got purple hair and pointy ears?? They're my weaknesses!! (Starts to drool over what my girl looks like before he's even seen/read her description!!)_

_Capricorn: HEY!! Give over drooling on the computer!! Or I'll make a yaoi chapter!!!_

_Chazz[squeaks in fear my friend here doesn't own the Chazz or Yu Gi Oh GX_

_Capricorn: On with the story!!!!! Oh, and F.Y.I Chazz, the girl isn't coming in this chapter, well not really anyway. And why do you always speak in third person, no offence Chazz, but it's a pain in the ass._

_Chazz: Fine, it's your story; make me speak however you want me to speak!!_

**Prep. School**

He didn't even know she existed. Even with her unique features, he never saw her once in prep school. How the heck could he miss her features, her two colour hair, her eyes……..

She was surprised that she hadn't seen him either. She'd always heard about him. How he was always wanting another challenger, and no matter how much she wanted to battle this stuck up snob, she just didn't have the heart to challenge him. It was his looks that put her off. Everyone was saying how amazing and gorgeous he looked and compared to her, she was an ugly duckling which got shot and would stay like that even after death. This made her think that she wasn't worthy of stepping into his eyesight in case she spoilt his view.

You may be wondering how they can be in the same year, have two lessons with each other and have never seen each other once. Well, the lessons were only maths and English, the lessons she was good in anyway so she just skived them.

And when walking in the corridors? Surely they would have seen each other, even if it was at a glance. Chazz **always** had an entourage of fan girls following him everywhere so whenever he was walking down a corridor, you could either see the fan girls trying to get close to him or girls running down the corridor to make way for him. At these times she always ran off somewhere he couldn't see her.

She was always getting told not to go anywhere near him, because he had a weakness for girls with purple hair and pointy ears. Well, she did have slightly pointed ears. And as for the hair, she had a wide purple streak in her hair which couldn't be missed. Well, that's the life of Jayne Johansson, falling for guys she's never laid eyes on.

_Hazz: Wow, she sounds hot. Why the hell do you have to be fucking evil to her?_

_Capricorn: Well, it will make her feel accepted if you guys fall in love!! Another thing as well [Shoves a carrot in his mouth put a stop to the language, I'll make sure you get swearing time later on in the story._

_Chazz: CARROTS!!! WHAT THE ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO ME? KILL ME OR SOMETHING!!!_

_Capricorn, oops! Forgot you hated carrots[starts getting hit over the head by Chazz. Then she get tied up_

_FanficStar: WOW!! Hold it there lover boy, don't turn kinky on her ok._

_Capricorn: Blondie, what the heck are you doing here?_

_FanficStar: Dunno, just thought I'd come along and say hi! It's a good job I did otherwise hell knows what Chazz could of done to you. He's got a funny look in his eye._

_Chazz[blushes Why the heck would I do anything to her!! I've got to be nice to her so I can get Jayne!!_

_Capricorn: It's all true FanficStar, and anyway, it's my story and I'm the one who decides what to put in it. (has an evil smirk on face) though it would be interesting to of seen what would of happened if Blondie here hadn't walked in._

_Chazz: The unimaginable…….(grins evil grin as well)_


	2. the Conversation Before The First Term

Oh Great

Capricorn: Heya folks! I see you waon't to read more!! That's a very good sign! Keep the reviews coming in my dear readers, I'll be expecting them. Oh and if you haven't noticed, Chazz Untied me under the close surveylance of my dear friend Fanficstar.

Fanficstar: It's a good job I did! Chazz may have forced you to make a little porn scene between you and him!!

Chazz: (evil grin on face) Wouldn't dream of it….

Capricorn: Blondie, don't encourage me!! Anyway (snaps back to reality) back with the story. In this chapter, we are seeing, in your case readers, reading, about what happens to Jayne the day before she heads off to Duel Academy with her two friends and their boyfriends. While talking to them over msn….

Chazz: Which is…..

Fanfic: It's a instant messenger service in which you communicate with friends using the internet to send messages.

Capricorn: Of course, you get an exact answer from blondie in the corner….continueing with my intro before Chazz starts a big convo with…..

Chazz: So does that mean, if youron your computer and you've got 'msn' you can talk to your friends instantly?

Fanfic: Well, only if they've got msn or they're online, otherwise you'd have to send the offline messages which they'll get when they log back on…… (goes into a rant where she explains everything about msn. Then turns on her computer next to my laptop and lgs on……. How dull)

Capricorn: Erm….Chazz, could you please do the disclaimer thingy before you delve into the computer??

Chazz: Ok…. Capricorn Gurl owns all of the things in this chapter but none of the things to do with Yu-Gi-Oh GX…..so Fanfic, is there anyone online?

Capricorn: On with the story folks!! Oh, and excuse the 'txt speak', it's how me and my friends speak on the comp.

**The Conversation Before The First Term**

Jayne was laid on her king sized bed with her laptop in front of her. She had a big sports bag on the floor full of all her things that were going to duel academy. Beside that was her small black bag. Inside of which contained half of her make up collection (which was an ant compared to Elyse and Laura's, who both had bags of the stuff!) The reason her bag wasn't very big was because she didn't need foundation because she had pale skin and she hated self tanning. She didn't need to put loads of different lipsticks and lip glosses because her lips where a shade of darkish pink which her friends envied. Her eyes were as high lighted as much as they could be but always had eye liner handy.

On top of her sports bag was her cuztomized uniform. It wasn't really that customized compared to what her friends probably have done to theirs. She just got rid of the horrid mini-skirt and replaced it with a pair of black skinnys and knee high boots. Under her blue jacket , which shows that she's in Obelisk Blue, she added a black ¾ sleeve shirt.

She heard a little meow come from the floor next to her bed.

"I see your back Shadow, and just in time as well!"

She picked the little black kitten up onto the bed where it curled in a ball next to the laptop and looked at the screen.

"Lets wait for Elyse and Laura Too log on s we can talk about tomorrow"

Super Loz – Duel Academy 2moz girlies, GET READY!! has logged on

Elly – I 3 Xian 4eva has logged on

JJ Heyya girls

Elly Hey JJ nd hey Laura

Super Loz Hello Jayne and Elyse, how are you two this evening?

Elly ……….

JJ ……….

Super Loz HA ha!! Got ya, howz it goin girlies??

Elly YAY!! Everyfin's absolutely hectic on this side of the convo girls. Mum's havin heart attacks everytime she sees my new skwl uni nd is stressing that I'm leavin her for longer than I normally do!! I've told her that I'll b ak for xmas day. She quiered dat but I sed bowt stayin at ures 4 a while nd visist on xmas day so she hasn't got dat many in house lol!!

Super Loz Hell!! What you done to it?! Myn rox like my fluffy pink sox!! I've added more material to the skirt do it ain't as short. Also, I've added a pair of white leggings do dat me legs won't get cold lol!! I've got some Kitten heel boots 2 go wiv dem. I've found a little tank top to put under my jacket so I can undo it cuz myn's like how small!! The next size up was like huge!! Put it this way, it wud make the perfect dress 4 JJ

JJ Dowt it wud Laura, myn's a tyn bit tight. So wat so called 'disaster' has hit ures then Elyse??

Elly Well, its lyk the best eva!!

Super Loz Is it blue??

_I think Laura's in blue!! Yes, won't be a loner!!_ Thought Jayne while she watched the conversation, which she never really contributed. Especially when the conversations went towards boyfriends, something which both her best friends had.

Elly Ye, of corse!! I lyk did quite well with my results, unlyk the Chazz fan club, they all got put in Slyfer!! Serves them ryt for praising him lyk 24/7 HA HA HA!!

Super Loz Anyway, wat have you dun??

Elly Well, as we're in blue I can't really add anything pink to it, but luckily we've got white soo……

JJ Everthings white apart from the jaket?? Figures!

Super Loz LOL!! I agree with JJ, fancy placin a bet??

JJ Whoeva loses has to sit on their own while the winner sits next to elyse on the plane der!!

Super Loz Ooooo…… tuf bet ……… Hang on, wat happens if ye both get it rong nd it's a completely different colour? Cuz I fink dat its gona be blue nd white??

JJ Well, if we both get rong, Elyse gets 2 pik or we see if we can get a three!!

Super Loz Hey, I lyk dis one…..Elyse, plz may u reveal your COMPLETE outfit!!

Elly Ooooo….. I feel sooo lyk pressurd!!

JJ Just tell us!! I won't sleep if u don't!

_That'll get her to tell, she hates it when I don't sleep!_ Jayne thought, _She'll make a big fiasco about it. Not that I don't sleep anyway. That little thing I don't tell her in the morning._

Elly Ok…… I've got blue shorts with a pair of white tights. On my feet I'm gona be wearing a pair of blue pumps (the 1s with the little white bow) and under my jaket I've got a little white T-shirt……..sorry Jayne

JJ It's fyn, I may actually get off without another headache!! Tehe

Super Loz Ye…corse u won't….. is ure MP3 taking a trip to duel academy??

JJ Y the hell wud I leave it! Espesh now that my cousin Harry iz cumin up for the first term nd leavin b4 I get back for xmas, I'm not leavin anyfin, I've even bringin my ALL my bedding!! U guys no wat his friends r lyk….

Elly So Jayne, wat have you done to your outfit??

JJ Nufin as interesting as ures. Just got rid of the skirt nd replaced them with a pair of blacks nd black knee highs. Found a black ¾ sleeve….oh nd my black kitty cat obvs!

Xian – I 3 Elly 4 eva nd eva has signed on

Elly CHRISTIAN!!

Xian Haya bbz xx

Super Loz Any1 no wen Tori cumin on??

Torius – Sex drugs nd card games….. all with Loz!! has signed on

JJ Ure questions answered, tori, wats wiv the 'us'??

Torius Dunno, was bored nd Peter cam round wiv sum film bowt Spartans called 300. It's actually quite kwl.

JJ oh…………

Super Loz Ready for 2moz guys??

Torius Yep, can't w8 2 c u bbz xx…..wat dorm all u guys in?

Super Loz Obelisk, highest of the high!

Xian No way?? Dude I am too, same as Tori'us' over der!!

Elly OMG!! How weird, we're all lyk in the same dorm (shame its not the room ;) )

Xian I'm guessin JJ's in blue 2, r u der Jayne??

JJ erm…. Tori….is Peter cumin up??

Torius Dunt worry bowt him Snow, he left lyk last year….

JJ Gud 

Elly Snow?? Anyway…guys can I ask a question, JJ u myt wanna look away

Jayne knew what question was coming up, she was sure everyone else knew aswell, the question she had actually wanted to know herself.

Elly Wat dorm is Chazz in?? I wana know if obelisk is gona get bombarded with slyfers nd I can prepare loads ov bombs for dem!! Muhahahar!!

Xian Im guessin his little fan club all got into slyfer!! Serves them ryt really

Super Loz Erm…. Not all of them

Torius ??

Elly Oh god!! Don't tell me she's in blue as well!!

Super Loz Her marks came in after ures Elyse

Elly ………….U ok Snow??

JJ Xian, r u nd tori sitting on plane with each other or r u gona split up the rambles??

Xian Ye! But we'll be ryt behind u…… whos gona b sittin on der own??

Super Loz SHIT!! Omg I'm so sorry JJ!!

JJ It's ok, I'll try get 2 u guys as close as I can dunt worry.

Torius Dunt worry, u can sit on my knee (Gets knee frum under tyn desk)

Super Loz (hits Tori'us' round VERY hard)

Torius OUCH!! Bitch I felt that!!

Super Loz The answer 2 Elyse's question if one of u dumbasses no?? plz 

Torius whether it's a good or bad thing, he's in blue with us.

JJ kwl, shud b interesting. Slut nd Mr. Popular, the biggest couple in duel academy!! Anyway, gotta go now, otherwise I'll miss the plane that first year obelisks go on. Do we go in uni or get changed der??

Xian Get changed der, nyt Snow xx

Torius I'm takin Snow's idea, peace out ya'll xx

Elly Same, I'm tired! Need beauty sleep. Nyt Tori nd Laura xx nd u 2 Xian x Get sum sleep JJ xxxx

Torius – Sex drugs nd card games……all with Loz!! has signed out

Elly – I 3 Xian has signed out

Super Loz – Duel Academy 2moz girlies GET READY!! has signed out

Xian Snow?

JJ Hullo??

Xian R u sure u're gona be ok on ure own, I'll make Tori sit on his own. I dunt want u to luk alone dats all.

JJ Dunt worry bowt me cuz, I'll be fyn!

Xian ok….if ure sure…. I'll pick you up in the morning round 8ish so we can get 2 the plane nyc nd early. Nyt cuz xx

Xain – I 3 Elly has signed out

Jayne turned off her laptop and placed it in it's bag. It was then put in her dark blue sports bag between her winter things and summer clothes. She reached under her bed to find a little black silk pocket, big enough to fit her little kitten inside. She looked at Shadow who gave her big sad eyes in return.

"Don't worry Shadow, that's for tomorrow"

She smiled and placed it on her bedside table. Noticing that her uniform was still on top of her bag, Jayne opened her bag and put it on top, then got out her Black skirt and tights. Along with that she pulled out a black skinny t-shirt with a fluorescent pink guitar on the front and her black ballet pumps.

She placed them on top of her bag, crawled into bed and fell asleep, with her cat beside her head on the pillow. Her dreams were filled with Duel Academy and seeing her friends. She smiled in her sleep.

Capricorn: Hope yo enjoyed that folks!! Cuz I enjoyed writing it!! Unlike last chapter nd to my misfortune, Chazz won't be tying me up because he's making his own MSN account. All you Chazz fans out there, it's gona get deleted because he doesn't and won't use it so don't bother asking. But do Bother reviewing because I LURVE to hear from you guys. Your reviews make me feel happy and loved, well, more loved than what I get from Chazz anyway (which is none :'( ) Please press the little purle button at the bottom of the page and REVIEW. Until next time, Godbya readers!! Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chazz & Fanfic: Bye (both turn back to computer screen)


	3. An Interesting Flight

Chazz: Hello Capricorn's readers

Chazz: Hello Capricorn's readers. Since lat time u called FanficStar (Cap's best friend) hit her head on the floor and fell asleep. Now, she's gone home and left me all on my own because she got escorted back by Capricorn. Something I wish would happen to me  but hasn't happened….yet 

Capricorn: I'm back!! Fanfic's ok now. Anyway, with that out of the way, first day at Duel Academy and things are gonna get interesting before they've even set off towards the Island on which Duel Academy sits on!!

Chazz: Has it got something to do with Jayne?

Capricorn: Obviously, she's one of the main….

Chazz: Has it got something to do with me??

Capricorn: yes it does….

Chazz: THEN WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU WAITING FOR!!

Capricorn: Erm……. (Shaking with fear) you to say the disclaimer.

Chazz: Oh. Sorry about that Capricorn…….. Capricorn doesn't own any of the Yu-Gi-Oh GX names, apart from Jayne, Elyse, Laura and Christian. Come here Capricorn (hugs Capricorn VERY Tightly)

Capricorn: Thanks Chazz (hugs Chazz back) Can I right the story now? (Chazz releases Cap)….. On with the story!!

**An Interesting Flight**

Jayne was sat out side her flat waiting for her cousin, Christian, to drop her elder cousin and his dweebish friends off while he gave her a lift to Duel Academy's air field on the outskirts of town where they would be going to Duel Academy for the first time.

She heard a motor roar and looked down her street. A silver sports car drove slunk into view.

_Good to see he's looked after my baby for me_ she smiled. A little meow came from her small side bag, from which a little black head poked out. She reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out a little kitty treat. She gave it to the tiny kitten that then went back into the bag.

"Hay, hay, hay!! It's little Jayney on her way to big school" Shouted her Elder cousin Harry from the front seat of the sports car, which had pulled up in front of her.

"Nice to see you Harry, where are you friends?" She asked, after seeing that none of her cousin's weirdo friends weren't in the back of her car. She was glad when she saw this sight.

"I told them that I couldn't get them up here and that it turns out Auntie Michelle was staying here as well. They all said that they had plans for the term and had coursework and shit to do, so it's just me! Nice car by the way." He added while he pulled out his five bags from the back for the car.

"Thanks. Right, house rules. If your idiotic friends DO come up, they bring their own food because there isn't any in any cupboard or fridge. If they have girls over or throw up, I want them to clean up any crap up and I want the flat to be back to how it is now before I come back because all my friends are coming here for Christmas ok?" She informed.

Harry mock saluted her, "Yes Ma'am!!" He hugged his younger cousin and kissed the top of her black head, "Enjoy Duel Academy kiddo, same to you X and thanks for the ride."

"Need any help taking your things upstairs?" Asked Christian who has put Jayne's Bag into the boot of her car.

"If you've got time, oh wait, you've got loads!! Why such an early start? The air field ain't that far away ya no."

"Ye but we're meeting some friends and I need to get some stuff for the term and Shadow" Jayne gestured to her side bag. Her kitten's face popped out.

Jayne hopped into the car while Christian helped Harry take his things up to Jayne's one bed roomed flat. After dumping them on the sofa, Harry came downstairs to wave his young cousins off.

"Jayne, one tip and thing I need to give you guys. Keep that cat in your room or away from the guy's dorm. If Crowler see's that he may throw a fit and the cat. If you don't want a dead cat, keep it away from him!" Harry grinned, "Also, this is for you two."

He handed Christian a little parcel and Jayne a little bag. Inside Christian's bag was something you don't see everyday…….

"Condom's and a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs?" Exclaimed Christian, "What the hell do you think me and Elyse are gonna do??"

"Oooo…Have a little girly now do we!!"

"Yeah I do actually, and she's Jayne's best friend!!"

Jayne was now scared to open her bag. It was bigger than Christian's box and knowing Harry, it was something really dirty….

She picked up the item that was in the bag.

It turned out to be a little maid's outfit with a small skirt and a low cut front. Also, inside was a pair of black fluffy handcuffs. All Jayne could do was laugh and laugh.

"Erm… are you trying to insinuate that your little cousin is a whore? Unlike me, she hasn't got anyone to play dress up with!" Christian commented between fits of giggles.

"Well you don't know, our Snow White could find her own Prince Charming and may be a very saucy princess!!" Exclaimed Harry, also while laughing.

"I think we ought to be off. Jayne, I think you'd better hide that from Tori other wise hell knows what'll happen!"

Jayne got up and put her 'little secret' into her bag in the boot. Then she jumped back into the car and put her seatbelt on. She laced Shadow and her bag on her lap.

"Have fun!!" Harry shouted as Christian sped off towards the café where they were meeting their friends for brunch.

About five minutes later, they pulled up outside The Coffee Bean Café where they saw Laura, Elyse and Tori sat on the veranda. They got out and locked the car before entering the café and walked up the stairs to the veranda, where they had a warm welcome.

"Hey! Look what dragged the cat in!" Joked Tori as they approached the table.

Laura and Elyse jumped up to greet their friends with a hug, Elyse giving her boyfriend a kiss on the lips. The sat down and ordered Jayne and Christian a cup of coffee and a sandwich and asked for a small saucer of milk and biscuits. The owners of the café were Elyse's Aunt and Uncle so they got most of their drinks free.

"I see little Shadow is taking a trip to Duel Academy as well, Jayne. Is that allowed?" Asked Elyse's Aunt Phillipa when she brought the teens orders. She placed the saucer and biscuits on a chair next to Jayne on which sat a very patient Shadow. At first sight of the milk and biscuits, Shadow pounced onto them, causing her to get milk on her nose and a burst of laughter.

"Well, they should let me. I know someone who took a dog over once the only reason they got told to send it back home was because it was causing havoc among students and was leaving unpleasant mess around the Academy grounds, something which Shadow doesn't do. Speaking of which, have you got Shadow's litter box I left here? I forgot where I left it."

"Yes, it's in the back. I'll just go get it for you."

"Has Harry gone to your house then?" Asked Laura when Phillipa had gone.

"Yes and he gave us some very interesting presents, didn't he Christian" Grinned Jayne. Just thinking of the maid's outfit made her smile.

"Dear god, what has he given you?" Asked Elyse.

"Put it this way babe, he's trying to hint that we go up to the next level **both** of us."

The group burst out laughing.

"That'll be condoms and fluffy pink handcuffs then!!" Laughed Laura.

She turned serious, "What did he give you?"

"Well…….. I'll show you when we get to our dorm, I can't really mention it in front of you boyfriend Laura as he may just not be yours anymore."

"Ohhhh….." The two other girls chorused. They knew exactly what she meant.

"Anyway. What have you all brought for our Duel Academy Party?" Asked Jayne, changing the subject.

"Booze!! I would say drugs but the only drugs I take I coffee….thanks Adam." Tori smiled at his friend's uncle who had brought fresh coffee and Shadow's litter box

"Typical! I brought films and popcorn! The best things you can have for a party, also, I brought about 10 litres of cola as well!!" Smiled Laura.

"I brought…." Started Elyse

"Sweets!!" Chorused the others.

Elyse blushed while everyone laughed, "It's not my fault I've got a sweet tooth!"

"It's a good job I have, if I didn't I wouldn't have my sweetness over here." Smile Christian while he kissed Elyse on the lips.

When they parted, Elyse asked.

"What have you two brought?"

"Well, I've got condoms and Jayne's got her pressie from Harry" joked Christian.

"Not that it'll get used. Unless they have some sort of Halloween party in which I'll go in my outfit but I'll be dead." Joked Jayne," I've brought DVDs and CDs, as usual and chocolate!!" Grinned Jayne.

The five chatted until the town clock across the square chimed 12 o'clock when Elyse and Laura got into Elyse's Mini while Tori climbed into Jayne's sports car and drove off towards the air field where they would be taken to Duel Academy.

"Well, it's not hard to guess which plane's for which dorm is it guys" Tori commented after Christian had parked the silver sports car in one of the long stay parking places for the Academy. Luckily, they weren't the only ones who parked their cars here. The trio grabbed their bags from the car. They waited while Jayne put the roof on before locking the car and walking towards the terminal where they met Laura and Elyse. Little did they know, a black limo had pulled up behind them and a dark haired figure was watching them walk up towards the building……

"I can see what you mean." Laura added while she had her arm around her boyfriend's waist.

In the air field where they were directed to go, were 3 different planes. There was a blue one, a yellow one, and a red one. The five walked over to the blue shelter where they collected their tickets and waited for a bus to come and take them to the plane. While they sat and waited, Laura noticed a familiar face walk towards them.

"Miss Hollander! What are you doing here?" She asked the teacher in front of her. Miss Hollander was a young teacher from the friend's Prep school.

"I came to wish you all good luck at Duel Academy. I hope you achieve the best results in everything, though that won't be hard with my star pupil here." She smiled a Jayne who had a slight hint of pink in her pale skin.

A horn went off and a blue bus pulled up outside a pair of huge double doors. Students began to walk up to the bus.

"Well, I better be going. Goodbye!" She shouted, as the group had grabbed their bags and where ushered towards the bus by the other students.

Once on the bus, they found that it was laid out very strangely. The seats where set out in fours with tables in between, like if you were on a train. The five managed to fit into one of the little booths, as Jayne was so slim and had a narrow waist.

"One step closer to Duel Academy, what do we think so far?" Tori had pulled out a little video camera and was filming the group.

"Turn it off babes, someone might take it off you." Said Laura, who cuddled up towards him. They were sat on one side while the narrower people sat opposite.

"Ok, but just let me get people's feelings at this moment in time, please?" He made puppy eyes at her. He pointed the camera at her and smiled.

"Well," Laura started," I'm really excited because there's a lot of opportunities opening up before us and the best thing is that I get to spend them opportunities with the people I love the most."

"Aw, thanks Laura" Grinned Elyse. Her turn on camera, "I'm just excited because there's lots of new people and I get to spend more time than every with my wonderful boyfriend and best friends." Elyse kissed Christian on the lips, a gesture which was returned.

"Erm… I think Christian's reply has already been answered…. That he wants to get laid with Elyse by using pink fluffy handcuffs!" Joked Tori, "Which were a gift given by his twisted cousin who has sex, sex and more sex on his mind. Jayne, how are you feeling at this moment in time?"

The camera turned onto Jayne's face. Someone behind her strained their ears over the racket that was called talk which was emitting from the person next to them…….

"Erm…… I don't really know. I think it's nerves if I have to be honest with you but it's got excitement mixed in as well!" She smiled, "And if we have to comment on the presents we got off my cousin, he's expecting me to become completely different!"

"I'm sorry Laura, but do you mind if I screw your best friend I'm whatever her cousin gave her, PLEASE!!"

"WHAT, you don't even know what it is, for all you know it could be a bright yellow clown outfit with a big red nose!!"

"Exactly, but it's Jayne and she's hot! But of course, not as hot as you" Sneaked in Tori, not wanting to get hit around the head. He kissed her passionately on the lips to make her forget the comment.

The bus pulled up next to the plane steps. Just before leaving the bus, Jayne sneaked a kitty treat to Shadow in case she woke up while they boarded the plane. At the top of the stairs two women in blue uniform were stood asking for students tickets and directed them in which direction. Instead of having seat numbers, the tickets told them where they could and couldn't sit. If you had an A, which all five had, you could sit in the area at the front of the plane, as it was much quieter as the people weren't as rowdy. When all five were on board, they went to their designated and found that the seats were like set up like any other plane, two columns with two seats either side, the difference to any other plane they had been on was that there was loads of leg room in front. The reason for this was so that you could turn your seat around to face the seats behind.

"Oh Jayne, I feel really bad that I won the bet," Laura looked sympathetically at her friend, "You can sit with Elyse and I'll sit with Tori if you want? I'm sure either of them will mind."

"It's ok, I'm fine. Honest" She replied, waving her hands.

"If your sure…"

Laura took the seat that was next to Elyse while Christian and Tori sat in front. With the help of the air hostesses, they managed to turn their seats round so that they were facing Elyse and Laura. An air host in blue came and pulled down a table so it felt like they were back on a train, but with much more comfort.

Jayne checked on her kitten to find it fast asleep in it's silk pouch. She was offered a pair of earphones by one of the hostesses but rejected them, instead she asked for a glass of water which was brought in two minutes.

Just as she was about too turn around to talk to the other four on the other side of the isle, a tall figure blocked her view.

"Erm…. Is it ok if I sit next to you?" he asked.

"Yeah, I don't think anyone's going to sit there."

Jayne smiled up at the figure but only realised who it was when Tori talked to him.

"Oh my god! Is that Chazz on the other side of Jayne?" Whispered Laura.

"Yeah, why you asking?" Queried Elyse.

"He's changed a lot over the holidays hasn't he? Or is that just because he's not wearing Prep uni?"

"Hey Chazz! How's it going?" Tori asked.

"Huh? Oh ok I guess" Was the reply.

Jayne looked to her right where Chazz was sat. She was actually quite surprised that he had actually chose to sit next to her. Probably a dare from one of his friends. No one ever sat with a 'freak' like her.

He was looking out of the window. His steel coloured eyes had a glazed look over them as though he was thinking about something. Her eyes strayed up to his hair. It was raven black and was layered and spiky with his fringe covering some of his face. She got a strange urge to touch his hair and feel his skin. Like her, he was slim but he had a few muscles. He was wearing a black shirt and black trousers. Over the top of his clothes he had a black trench coat. It wasn't one that she'd seen before because it didn't look as thick as the ones she's seen. Her eyes got caught on his belt. It was black leather and the silver buckle looked like it had the letters 'C' and 'P' engraved on it. Typical Chazz.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her mobile to check whether she had any messages off her cousin. None. She turned it off and replaced it in the bag, weary that there was a sleeping cat inside. She pulled out a magazine from the rack in front of her and gently took her MP3 out of her bag. She delved into a world of Dragonforce while reading about the latest and greatest cards out today.

After feeling that the eyes had left him, Chazz looked over at the beautiful girl next to him. The first thing about her he noticed were her eyes. They were a light blue. They reminded him of the sky on a clear summers day. He also noticed that her skin was pale but not deathly like what his was like. She had a hint of colour. He looked at her hair. It was ebony black and had….a purple streak in. Weakness number one. Immediately, his eyes went to her ears. Yep, the ends had a slight point. Weakness number two. His eyes went down towards her figure. She was really small, with a narrow waist and dare he point it out to himself, long, slim legs. She covered her body with a skinny tee which had a fluorescent pink guitar on it. She was wearing a black mini skirt and a pair of black fish nets. He thought he'd died and gone to heaven! He was praising the lord the he had been put in section A while Alexis had got B, other wise he would never have got to sit here! He smiled and went back to looking out of the window.

Christian didn't remember half of the conversations Laura was talking about, neither did Elyse. They were both talking to each other about the two sat across from them and keeping close watch.

"I should of made Tori sit there" Christian cursed.

"Why? What's wrong with Jayne sitting next to Chazz. I think she's actually enjoying it, you know how big her crush on him is." Replied Elyse.

"I know, but I'm also aware of what all the other guys say about her. And anyway….I don't like half of the looks his giving her. It's as though he's undressing her with his eyes and it's unnerving me"

"I know what you mean. At least Alexis isn't down here, I heard Tori ask him where she was and he said that she's down in section B, I think she's chatting some guys up behind his back. I wish he'd dump her and go out with Jayne! They make such a great couple don't you think?"

He couldn't deny it, they did make a great couple. They both had an elegance around them and they fitted each other like gloves do to hands. Christian also had to agree on what Elyse said about him leaving Alexis, but he wasn't sure.

"I agree, but there's just something about Chazz that's putting me off…. I just don't know what it is……."

Elyse frowned and watched her friend throughout the rest of the flight.

After half an hour of silence, Chazz spoke up.

"So, what's the background behind you then fellow obelisk? Or would it be better if we made introductions?"

Jayne's light blue eyes looked into Chazz's steel eyes, this movement made Chazz get goose bumps all over his arms. He would of got lost into them if she hadn't spoken.

"Jayne Johansson from South End Prep. School. You don't need to give me your introductions. You're Chazz Princeton from South End Prep. School, one of the best as I'm told."

Chazz was gob smacked, how the hell did she know all this!! And he had never seen her before!! He looked over the aisle and saw why. What must be some sort of relative, was Christian Queenston. Opposite her was Elyse Le Blanc, Christian's girlfriend. Next to her was some annoying girl called Laura who went out with the weirdo called Tori. Surprisingly, they were all dressed similar to their partners. Christian was wearing a white shirt and jeans. His brown hair curtained at the front and covered his small, rectangle glasses. His girlfriend Elyse was also wearing a white shirt, but was wearing a pair of long white shorts. Her short blonde hair was pushed out of her face with a white headband. Tori was already wearing his Obelisk uniform, unlike his girlfriend. She was wearing a blue jumper and had a pair of white skinny jeans. She had long brown hair which was tied up in a high ponytail.

He turned back to Jayne who was reading her magazine when a little meow went off. Casually, Jayne reached into her skirt pocket and pulled out some sort of biscuit. She poked this into the bag where it was greeted by a little black face. The kitten looked at him then went back into the bag and managed to make it fall over. The only reaction that followed the bag was a gently tap and she straightened it up.

"Oi oi! Chazz is eyeing Jayne's pussy cat up! Ha ha!" Laughed Laura, "And don't worry Christian, I meant Shadow not her area."

This comment got a snigger from Tori, and blushes from the others. Jayne most of all. Her skin went from a snow colour to a pinkish colour.

"When you've finished! Snow White's losing the whiteness on which she was nick named!" Interrupted Tori, giving Jayne a disturbing wink.

"Tori, are you drunk?" Questioned Jayne.

"No, why do you want me to be?"

"Honestly, no. If you were alone with Laura there I'm sure she won't mind but I think you'll find I do."

"Aww….JJ, your no fun! Lighten up!! We're going to have the best time of our lives here and I don't want to be brought down to earth by you, Mrs Bossy pants."

"Geez! All I ask is a friggin' question and you hurl abuse at me!" Jayne sulked.

"I think Chazz ought to give Jayne a long, passionate hug then beat the crap out of Tori then go back to hugging Jayne and maybe plant a few kisses." Joked Laura, " Now I'd pay to see him do that!"

"Well, I probably would but I'm taken so sorry you guys!" replied Chazz, with a smirk on his face.

He received a death stare from Christian and Elyse.

"Don't worry, under you two's observation, **nothing **like that will happen! Honest"

"I've just had a brainwave!" Exclaimed Laura.

"Ouch, that must of hurt" Joked Jayne.

"Ha ha, funny." Retorted Laura, "Anyway, why don't we invite Chazz to our Duel Academy Party/Movie Night/Sleepover!! It'll be loads of fun!!"

"For once, I think Laura has a good idea!" Chirped in Christian, "What do you say Chazz?? The girls room at about 5ish on Saturday?"

Chazz looked at all of the faces surrounding him. This was weird. He'd only met these guys for the first time and already they were inviting him to a group thing. For the first time, he felt accepted.

"Yeah sure, why not! Want me to bring some sort of film with me?"

"Totally! We're watching loads of different films, ranging from scary to chic flicks!" Exclaimed Jayne.

Chazz smiled. She looked really excited that he'd been invited. _And I no the perfect one_ he thought as an announcement told them that they were approaching Duel Academy Island. _I can't wait for Saturday._

When the plane landed, they exited the plane and went to collect their bags from the building's bag carousel.

Inside, they were greeted by a Dr. Vellian Crowler, head of the Obelisk Blue dorm. He said that the girls were going to go with Miss Fontaine to be taken to the girl's dorm and that he would be taking the boys to their dorm. After unpacking their stuff (in which they had an hour), they were to head towards the main school building where they will be greeted with a welcoming banquet. When they attended the banquet they all had to be in uniform. They were dismissed and headed towards their dorms.

Chazz looked over towards the girls and spotted her out from the crowd. She was laughing at something Laura or Elyse had said. _Hell she looks cute when she smiles_ Chazz thought to himself. His thoughts were shattered when he heard Christian and Tori shouting him.

Capricorn: Well?? Enjoyed this chapter? If you did (hopefully not, or didn't) press the purple button at the bottom to review and me and Chazz will be over the moon!! Well I will be anyway!

Chazz: YAY!!

Capricorn: If my dears readers have not noticed, Chazz is doing a victory dance because he loves the description of Jayne.

Chazz: Thank you Capricorn!! I LURVE YOU!! (Attacks poor Cap with hugs and…..kisses!!)

Capricorn: YAOI!!

Chazz: AHHHHH!!

Capricorn: Thank you (straightens self out)….. Save them kisses Chazz, you and Jayne will need them.

Chazz: WHAT!! I get to kiss her!!

Capricorn: Until next time folks, cya and I hope you've enjoyed reading!! Chazz would say goodbye but he's gone to find Jayne, who I've hid because I don't want her to get attacked.

Jayne: Cya in the next chapter guys!! (Ducks back under the desk)

Capricorn :  (waves)


	4. Dorms

Capricorn: Hello again readers

Capricorn: Hello again readers. It's funny how we keep on meeting don't you think? Keep reviews coming in please, I love hearing from ya! After last chapter's little scene at the end, I haven't seen Chazz since so I thought it was wise to bring Jayne out from under the desk to join me in introducing this chapter and maybe, the next.

Jayne: Hey readers!

Capricorn: Could you please do Chazz's job quick before he comes back, I think I can hear him sulking and stomping his feet.

Jayne: Capricorn Gurl doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, she only owns anything outside of Duel Academy and her characters which are Me, Elyse, Laura and Christian.

Capricorn: Man your efficient!! I might just sack Chazz and get you to do it!! Actually, Christian is FanficStar's but have no fear!! I asked her permission before adding him to the story. This chapter's based around what happens when our fantastic **six** went to their rooms.

Jayne: ok…….In the word's of Capricorn….On with the story!!

Capricorn: Wow…ain't you efficient…….. I like you!!

**Dorms**

Girl's Dorm

Jayne, Elyse and Laura walked down towards their dorm room.

"Lots of rooms don't ya think? We could easily get lost in here!" Exclaimed Laura.

"No it's not! Only you would get lost." Growled Elyse.

"Elyse… are you ok?" Asked Jayne. Elyse sounded grumpy and upset, two things that you don't link with Elyse.

"No I'm not. Christian's worrying me. On the plane, he was saying how it wasn't right how Chazz went and sat next to you and how there's something up with him. The next thing I know he just chirps up and invites him to our sleepover/movie night."

"That's normal Elyse, he has funny turns sometimes. If I have to be honest with you, I'm kinda unsure about him inviting Chazz anyway."

"Found it!" interrupted Laura, "Room 217, or in other words, our dorm."

"We would be impressed if we hadn't been stood outside it for the past 4 minutes." Replied Elyse, in a very peeved off manner.

"Oh, sorry. I was staring into space again." Laura blushed.

"Christian's not the only one who has funny turns Elyse. You've just had one!" joked Jayne, "Can we go into the room now, as you've got our keys."

Elyse placed the door in the lock while Jayne feed Shadow another biscuit. The trio stepped into the room and found themselves very surprised.

The room was a duck egg blue with white furnishings. The bedding on the beds were a crisp white and were fresh. The room had a flat screen TV hung up on the wall above a white fireplace. In front of the fireplace was a large white sofa with duck egg blue cushions. There were the same cushions on the beds but more of them.

"Wow…." Chorused Jayne and Elyse.

"Oh cool! There's a white bathroom!! With a window in it!!" Shouted Laura who had ran into the bathroom, "How cool is this dorm room!"

Jayne walked to the bed closest to the balcony….

"Wow, we've got our own balcony as well." Pointed out Elyse.

"A balcony!!"

"Laura, why are you getting excited? It's basically my flat but bigger and only one room plus a bathroom." Interrupted Jayne.

"Erm…Jayne…make the plus three walk in wardrobes!"

Jayne looked at where her friend was standing, no lie about it. There where three walk in wardrobes. Laura and Elyse had already started unpacking their clothes.

"What's the rush?" Asked Jayne who was laid on the closest four poster.

"We promised Christian and Tori that we'd all meet them at the lake in 15 minutes to explore some of the island." Rushed Elyse.

"I guess I better get unpacked as well. Also, I can't wait to see your uni's they sound great!"

Jayne hauled her bag over to the remaining wardrobe and hung up her things. She left her shoes in her sports bag and set out Shadow's litter box. Just as she was closing the door, she noticed a little shimmer come from the bag.

"Hey, do you remember that my cousin gave me a present for duel academy….do you wanna see it?? You'll absolutely love it!" Jayne smirked.

"Erm… later on if you don't mind, we're kinda in a rush" Replied Elyse.

Jayne had a grin on her face. _Ah well……more fun for later!_ She thought to herself

"Where's the cat's bed??" Asked Laura.

She noticed that the kitten was still in its pouch on her friend's bed.

"Same as mine. I haven't got a cat bed because she's to small for one. And anyway, I can't sleep without her!!"

"Ok… Jayne, get into your uniform! We're gonna be late!!" Shouted Elyse. She had already put her shorts, tights and t-shirt on. She was putting her pumps on and brushing her hair.

Laura had her leggings, kitten heel boots, skirt and tank on. She was putting her jacket on and brushed her hair into a high pony.

Both of them looked really cool and ready for anything!

Jayne looked at the sleeping cat. She was fast asleep. _She'll be awake when I get back _She thought while she placed the kitten under a small pillow, in case someone spotted her. She then got changed into her shirt and skinnys.

Boy's Dorm

Chazz couldn't get her off his mind the whole way to the dorm. He'd accepted sharing a room with Christian and Tori. While they walked up towards their dorm room, Christian noticed something wrong with Chazz.

"Hey Chazz, are you ok?"

This stirred Chazz.

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"What's wrong? You seem really away with the fairies and zoned out. Nerves hit ya??" He smiled.

"Well…… I'm not sure….." Started Chazz but was interrupted by Tori announcing that they had found their room. When they entered, they found that their room was the same as the girls (which they haven't seen yet) but was a dark blue instead of duck egg.

"Nice crib, great for chillin' with the girls when we bring them here." Commented Tori. He walked over to the wardrobes and started filling one of them. Chazz and Christian followed suit.

"Listen Chazz. If you wanna talk about whatever's on your mind, don't be afraid to ask ok?" Christian had rested his hand on the shorter boys shoulder. He was only about a centimetre taller but who cares!

_Yeah, like I'm gonna tell you what I've got on my mind. If he finds out I'm thinking of his cousin, he'll flip! _Chazz sighed. He changed into his uniform as they were meeting the girls for a miniature exploration of some of the island before 7, when they had to attend the banquet.

Once they were all ready, they walked out of the door and headed towards the girl's dorm.

Little did they know that there were three dark figures watching them from the shadows……

Back at the Girl's Dorm

There was a knock at the door while Jayne was putting her jacket and boots on.

Elyse answered the door.

"Hey you guys, come in! I thought we were meeting you down by the lake?!"

"We were" Replied Christian while he entered the room with Tori and Chazz, "But Tori got bored and wanted to walk…."

"Speaking of which, shall we go now?" Interrupted Jayne.

"She doesn't look like Snow White anymore." Tori looked at Jayne.

_She looks amazing!_ Chazz thought while he stared at her.

"I see you guys didn't change your uni's then." Laura commented while they left the girl's dorm.

"Yeah well, they weren't as bad as yours were they?" Added Tori.

"True I agree….Oh my god!! Look at our view of the lake!" Exclaimed Elyse.

Everyone stood and watched the sun start to set in sky. They stayed there until quarter to 7.

"Wow, look at the time! I think it's time that we set out to the school for the banquet." Exclaimed Tori. Everyone had stood up and was starting to go.

Jayne was sat down and staring into the distance.

"Earth to Jayne?" Elyse waved her hand in front of her friend. Jayne stood up and started walking towards the school.

"Oi!! Wait for us Jayne!" Christian shouted.

Jayne stopped and waited for her friends to catch up before starting again towards the large building which was looming above their heads……

Capricorn: Short but sweet!! Don't you agree Jayne?

Jayne: …………

Capricorn: What's up Jayne??

Chazz: Erm….Hi….

Capricorn: Ah…..now I know. Bye Folks!! Next chapter speeding its way up!! 


End file.
